Thanksgiving 2018
Again, Thanksgiving brings the entire Harpers Universe together, hopefully, with Jennifer in Supermax, things will be more quiet. Scene The Atchley mansion. Everyone is congregating for the usual Harper Thanksgiving meal. Wendy Schneider is hosting it, with the aid of the Atchley's mansion staff. WENDY: I hope this comes across well. (Hannah, her adopted daughter, looks at her mother) HANNAH: I don't see why it won't. It's mainly family. As large as we all are. WENDY: You're right, darling. At least, I don't think we have to worry about Jennifer making a mockery of this. She's locked away for a long while, and I doubt she can break out of Supermax. HANNAH: I hear that, Mom. How are you doing? WENDY: I am fine. I am wondering about Albie. Anyssa said he and Zachary are going out of town? HANNAH: Not sure on that one, yet, Mom. They went on a long relaxing cruise after Jason moved. They went down to Anniston and paid a visit to him. Things are well on that end, I am sure. WENDY: I am glad, honey. He's had a tough time of it. HANNAH: I also heard from Rose. WENDY: How is she? HANNAH: She's fine. She and Steph went to Baltimore for a dinner given by Steph's family. They also stayed there for a couple of nights. WENDY: That is great. I am they are all right. HANNAH: As I said, you've got the house staff at your disposal. WENDY: Thank you, darling. I will be sure things will work out well. HANNAH: I hve no doubt about that. I have to get Celestina ready. I am so glad, Gisele, Violette's friend, is helping her. WENDY: Me too. Marie is busy helping Maggie of course. HANNAH: I had best go down there and get ready to be greeter. Me and Craig. WENDY: Run along then, love. I will be getting the staff to help serve. (Sandra and Jason come into the foyer. Violette, Lois and Lucia are following her.) VIOLETTE: Everything well, Hannah? HANNAH: Yes, and thank Gisele for helping out with Celestina. (Enter: Gisele) GISELE: My pleasure. It was not a problem whatsoever. VIOLETTE: I know Dylan and Sheila are coming. They, along with Adam, are right behind us. (Sure enough, they are.) DYLAN: Hiya, Sis. All ready for us? HANNAH: You know it. (Hannah gives her brother a kiss, then kisses her sister on the cheek) SHEILA: We're all set. We got the pies, and the staff took them back to the kitchen. HANNAH: Mom will like that. AARON: I have good news. No Jennifer to muck things up. SHEILA: Thank GOD! DYLAN: Now, we REALLY have something to be thankful for! HANNAH: Any word from Albie and Zachary? SHEILA: Yes, they sent word. They decided to do Thanksgiving in Los Angeles. After their cruise, they decided to stay a few days in Los Angeles. They are really taking some time to get to know one another. Albie says he and Zachie, as he calls him, are doing quite well. They make a lovely couple. AARON: Jason gave them his seal of approval. HANNAH: How are Jason and Albie faring? AARON: Never been better. They annulled their marriage, and they are better friends for it. They are happier now than ever. SHEILA: Zachary is so good to Albie. He takes such good care of him. AARON: Libby told me that Zachary had no problems about moving into the condo. He did it swiftly. Oh, by the way, Bryan told me that Jennifer will be remanded in Supermax without bail. She has no chance in hell of getting out there. BRYAN: And the case will be tried after Thanksgiving. Her murder charges, plus all the charges the statute of limitations haven't run out on, will guarantee her being in prison for a long time! ANYSSA: Thank God! I talked with Jolie. She's enjoying London. They had a Thanksgiving dinner at Cambridge, and then they had a dinner in London. BRYAN: Any word from Cathy? SHEILA: Yes. She and Allie went to a dinner at Lord Brantford's house. Aunt Carmel went with them as well. He and Josephine are in London for the holidays. Allie is thrilled. Ian went over with the Brantfords. (Enter Bradley) BRADLEY: He called me this morning, he's doing well. They arrived safely. DYLAN: Are we ready? SHEILA: Indeed we are. HANNAH: Come on in, we're ready to have you. (The family gathers together and they prepare to eat. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila